


Sometimes Accidents Turn Out Great

by APlaceForMyFantasies



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: #but nothing too bad, #carm being oblivious, #childhood friends, #fluff, #lafontaine and their know-it-all grin, #laura being laura, #subtle self hate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APlaceForMyFantasies/pseuds/APlaceForMyFantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this prompt on Tumblr a while back and finally got around to writing it.</p>
<p>Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B’s cheek while they’re sleeping but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Accidents Turn Out Great

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning my desktop and found this prompt saved from a while ago and decided I'd finish writing it. I have not written in a LONG time and it's quite late here. Also, this is not beta-d or proofread so I apologize for any mistakes you may see, but I hope there aren't many.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I watched the clock tick down. I’m sitting in class as the teacher drones on about some assignment due before the end of the year. I’m not paying any attention as all I can focus on is getting out of here so I can relax and finish the book I started reading yesterday. As soon as I hear the bell I’m out of the room, making my way to the parking lot. Once I reach the top of the stairs I see honey blonde hair and a small smile makes its way across my face. Laura Hollis. The girl radiates happiness wherever she goes; it’s hard not to smile when you’re around her. People always ask how we could ever be best friends; I mean who would think that little miss sunshine would be best friends with someone as dark and broody as me? Only the people closest to us can see how well we work together. We balance each other out, we challenge each other. Ever since that day on the playground as kids when I hurt my arm and Laura offered me a piece of her cookie we’ve been inseparable. We’ve had our ups and downs but we always came out stronger than ever. Watching Laura over the years has been amazing, she has grown so much; physically and mentally. There’s no denying she’s beautiful, in fact, she’s gorgeous. Her honey blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and smile that can light up the night sky takes my breath away every time I see her. Okay, so yeah, maybe I have a small crush on my best friend and by small I mean HUGE, but I’d never admit that. Laura is the best thing to happen to me, I can’t lose her, and if that means being her friend then that’s what I’ll be. But when her eyes meet mine I can just feel the butterflies in my stomach and my heart rate increase. 

“Carm!” I see her waving across the rows of cars as I make my way over to her. She isn’t alone though, I can see the distinct red hair of Ginger 1 and 2 next to her. As I get closer Laura comes up and gives me a crushing hug. “Hey! Where were you at lunch today? I missed you.” She had that adorable pout on her face and I resisted the urge to kiss it away.

“I had to finish one of my pieces for the art show. There’s going to be a recruiter there from the top art school in the region. You know how much I need to impress them.” She nodded and linked our arms after giving me a kiss on the cheek, she’s been doing that a lot lately, but she’s always been affectionate with me so it’s probably nothing. We made our way over to the ginger twins.

“Hey guys, Perr and I wanted to know if you wanted to go bowling with us tonight?” I rolled my eyes and was about to say something back when Laura interrupted.

“Sorry guys, its movie night, we’re gonna have to rain check on that.” Laura smiled her radiant smile that made anyone in its path melt.

“No worries Frosh have fun tonight!” They turned to open the car door for Perry but not without giving me a shit-eating grin which I returned with a deathly glare that they just brushed off. Soon they were pulling out and I turned to Laura who was waving to them as they drove away. I smiled as I draped my arm across Laura’s shoulder.

“Ready to head home, cupcake?” I raised one eyebrow in question as she turned to me with the smile reserved just for me. Looking at her this close with the sun shining and glistening on her skin she looked absolutely stunning. I might have been staring for a little too long because she blushed and moved to get into my car. I quickly shook off whatever just happened and got in the driver seat to drive us home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

We arrived at Laura’s house five minutes later. Once parked, we made our way inside and up to Laura’s room. I immediately found a comfortable position on the bed and opened up my book while Laura went to her desk to start on her homework. A few hours passed like this, a comfortable silence between us as we both did our own thing while being content in just being in each other’s’ presence. After a while the silence was broken by Laura’s stomach rumbling. 

“Want to order us pizza while I finish this paper and then we can start our movie night?” I looked up to see Laura giving me her signature puppy eyes that she knows I can’t say no to. With a sigh and eye roll I mark the page I stopped on, put my book in my bag and moved to go downstairs and order the pizza.

“You’re lucky you’re cute!” She just laughed and went back to her paper. I made my way downstairs and found the number for the pizza place I know Laura loves. I order my cheese and Laura’s pineapple pizza and get one of their giant cookies for dessert. While I wait for the pizza to get there and Laura to finish I go to the living room and pull up Netflix. I hear the doorbell ring and go to get the pizza. After paying I grab some grape soda from the fridge and set everything up in the living room. Just as I finish I hear feet making their way downstairs and soon enough Laura makes her way into the room. She had changed out of her school clothes and into some sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail and her glasses were on. This is my favorite side of Laura, the real Laura. It feels amazing that I’m the only one who gets to see her like this. Even with no makeup, no fancy clothes, and her glasses, she’s still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I catch myself staring again and quickly move to sit on the couch.

“The pizza’s here, I grabbed us some sodas, and I got us dessert too.” I pat the spot next to me as she comes over to sit. She grabs a slice of pineapple and moans when she takes a bite. I have to fight the thoughts coming to mind hearing her moans and grab a soda and chug it.

“Mm, holy hufflepuff that’s delicious! I really was hungry, thanks Carm.” I hum in response as I reach for the remote.

“What do you want to watch cupcake?” I start scrolling through the selections aimlessly as I wait for her response. I can practically hear the gear in her brain turning, already knowing what she’s going to say.

“Let’s watch Finding Nemo!” I roll my eyes because of course she picked that one, but I click on it anyway and lean back with a slice of cheese pizza as the movie starts playing. Laura curls up next to me with her head resting on my shoulder and her legs lying across my thighs.

An hour into the movie and Laura has fallen asleep on my shoulder. I take this moment to really look at her; taking in each freckle, the faint scar on her eyebrow from the first time she rode a bike, the silky smoothness of her skin, and her soft, parted lips. She looks so peaceful. Before I can stop myself I’m leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek, but instead of her cheek I’m met with something softer, her lips are touching mine. I’m kissing Laura! Me, Carmilla Karnstein. My lips are on Laura’s lips. I pull back as if I had been burned, my cheeks are flushed, my eyes are wide, and I’m holding my breath hoping that the world isn’t out to get me and that Laura is still asleep and didn’t know what just happened. I open my eyes and Laura is sitting there looking at me with a confused look on her face. I screwed up, big time. She doesn’t like me. Of course she doesn’t like me, no one as amazing as Laura would ever like me. I start to panic, a million options running through my head on how to fix this, how to get out of here before things get worse, before Laura tells me she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that. I’m just going to go.” I go to get up when I’m pulled back down by my shirt and once again Laura’s lips are on mine, only this time she’s kissing me. It takes me a second to register what’s happening before my lips start moving with hers. I feel like I’m floating, Laura’s lips are so soft and the kiss is so gentle and cautious yet passionate and needy. I feel Laura’s tongue run across my lip and I open my mouth for her. I’m lost in her kiss until reality comes crashing back down on me and I pull away breathing heavy.

“Wait, wait, what is this? I mean, I’m not complaining but I don’t want this to just be a onetime thing. I like you to much for this to just be a onetime thing.” I look down nervously. I just put myself out there and I know for sure I can’t go back to the way things were before, not now that I know what her lips feel like against mine.

“You know, for someone as smart as you are, you really can be oblivious sometimes.” She looks at me with that beautiful smile and soft eyes.

“So does that mean you feel the same…?” I know I look completely vulnerable right now. She just has a way of breaking down all my walls. I can’t be anything but honest with her. I feel her hands on my cheeks and she brings my head up so I’m looking at her. She’s still smiling and somehow her eyes look even softer with something else I can’t put my finger on. She leans in and presses a kiss on my cheek, then another on my other cheek, then one on my nose, and finally my lips. Then she pulls back and looks me in the eyes and I finally know what’s in her eyes.

“Yes, you goofball!” It’s then that a giant smile spreads across my face and I can’t help but kiss her again, and again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Feel free to leave a comment, I'm open to constructive criticism. I'm sort of building up my making my first multi chapter fic so any help would be much appreciated!!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at danny-the-baby-bike


End file.
